The fate of Harry Potter
by MiSsSeVeRuS
Summary: Follow Harry through his 7th year at hogwarts, Romance with a certain red head. And of coure the dreaded prophecy. Please Please Please read and review. That's all I ask...
1. Chapter 1

Sitting on the slightly worn bedspreads on the night bus, Harry Potter gazed out of the window, watching as fields, towns and villages zoomed past. It made him feel sick to the stomach but it was a hell of a lot better than being stared at by the three middle aged women who sat on the beds opposite him. Anyone would think he was some kind of psychopath by the way they eyed him warily.

Closing his eyes he took a deep breath, he was on his way to the burrow for Bill and fluers wedding, which was to take place the next morning in the weasleys back garden.

He'd only stayed at the dursleys 2 weeks, but of course that was enough, he complied Dumbledore's wishes by returning there now it was all up to him.

His eye's shot open as the ghostly voice of Professor Trelawney's prophecy floated through his head;

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

Either he or voldemort had to die. Harry, deep inside of course knew that all along. He always knew He couldn't live life peacefully while running from voldemort all the time. The Prophecy just made it real. Very Real.

The minute Dumbledore told him about the Horcruxes he had thoughts running through his head. The first and most important was to protect his friends and of course Ginny.

_My Ginny_, Thought Harry smiling slightly, before realizing she wasn't his no more.

That was the first idea that Harry had come up with to protect his girlfriend. To dump her and finish it. If she had nothing to do with him then voldemort won't hurt her.

But more ghostly memories floated through his head. "Love Harry, Just love" Love was the power the dark lord knew not. And If Harry loved anything in the world it would be Ginny. She made Him smile when he was down. She was his Oxygen. Without her he was nothing.

So, he vowed to himself to talk to her when he saw her at the burrow, he'd beg if he had to if only to get her back.

"Ere, Arry! This is your stop!" called Ernie the bus conductor, from the over side of the sea of double beds.

Picking up his shrunken trunk he stood up and frowned when the three women gasped in surprise. Rolling his eyes at them he edged round all the beds until he was at the door.

"Thanks, Ernie. Take care of your self." Harry smiled as he handed over three sickles.

"And you 'Arry. Watch out for dark wizards' aye?" He grinned. "They seem to 'ave a liken for you"

"You're telling me Mate." Harry chuckled. "See ya"

As he stepped of the bus he watched it disappear in a blink of an eye and turned round to admire the toppling building named the Burrow. He'd only been here a couple of time but After Hogwarts it was his second home. He loved the smells. The lived in feeling it gave you. You could almost feel the love radiating from the house.

As he walked slowly up the path he could here Ron's voice arguing with someone. Fred maybe. Or George, he could never tell.

He knocked on the Door sharply so they could hear it over the bickering.Every went still then a voice boomed, "Who's there?!" that made Harry jump.

"It's Harry, Mr Weasley." He called.

"Oh, really?" he said sarcastically.

"Erm….yea, really." Harry laughed. "Ask me anything"

"What do I collect?"

"Muggle plugs."

The door swung open, "Sorry bout that Harry M'boy….precautions you know" Mr Weasley said patting Harry on the Back.

"I understand Mr Weasley." Harry smiled back at him before turning to Ron.

They gave each other a friendly, manly hug. "Alright mate?" Ron asked, grinning. "How you been? Muggles treat you alright?"

"Pretty much stayed out of each others way. Best all round –" Harry stopped mid sentence.

Standing in the Door way was the person he'd been dreaming about all summer. She looked beautiful. Her fiery Trademark hair floated around her face, and she had a slight blush to her cheeks.

"Ginny" Was all he managed to say.


	2. Chapter 2

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Harry's heart was pounding in his chest. His mind was shouting at him to say something! Anything! It's not all that hard to open your mouth and talk god dammit!

"Harry" Ginny's voice said through the awkward silence.

Ron, Looking at his father and Fred (or George, he still didn't know) signaled for them to leave the room, by pointing towards the door.

Taking the hint they all left, leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

Pulling Himself together Harry moved a few paces closer, hesitated then said "How've you been?" Immediately regretting it. _You dumped her potter! How do you think she's been?!_

"I've been doing ok….you know, keeping busy" She gave a small smile, "You?"

Harry nodded slowly "Yea….Been doing a lot of thinking….About what happened at Dumbledore's funeral…"

"Harry, Please…" Ginny muttered, shaking her head. She crossed the room and sat at the kitchen table. "I-I understand why you said what you said before….I don't agree with it…But I want to be there for you Harry and if that means not being your girlfriend then fine….But I want you to know I wont take no excuses after the war…." She smirked at the last bit.

Harry gazed at her for a while, before sitting opposite her and taking her hand in his he shook his head. "No," he said, "I take it back, all of it! Every single word I said In June, forget I said any of it!"

"What? What do you mean?" Ginny said looking confused.

"Ginny, Just being away from you these past two weeks have torn me apart! You're on my mind 24/7! I've realized just how much I love you...If you'll take me Ginny, I want you back." Harry took a deep breath; He'd finally got what had been on his mind non stop for two weeks.

Ginny sat in a silent shock. Finally taking in what Harry said, she blinked then squeezed Harry's hand. "Are you sure? Really, really sure?" When Harry nodded eagerly, she got up and launched her self at Him. "Oooh, Harry!" She sniffed, "Of course I'll take you back you prat!"

**Chapter Two**

An hour Later Harry and Ginny left the Kitchen holding each others hands In search Of the Weasley clan. It wasn't long before they found most of them In the Back garden.

Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley, Ron, Fred, George and Bill sat around the picnic table talking happily.

"Oh, Harry dear! How was your stay at your aunts? Did they feed you enough?" Mrs Weasley fussed as Harry leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. "You don't look as thin as you usually do."

"I ate enough Mrs Weasley, It was fine." He shook hands all round then sat down next to bill and pulled Ginny onto his lap. Smiles also went round.

"Hey, that's my sister you're going out with! I hope your going to look after her!" Said Bill, Faking an angry look while trying not to smirk.

Harry nodded while tightening his grip around Ginny's waist. "I will, I promise."

Later that evening they all moved back into the kitchen where Mr and Mrs Weasley started to prepare lunch. Beef Broth if Harry's nose wasn't mistaken. He was having a conversation with Fred and George on their new Invention for the ministry.

"So, You see when the prankster discreetly touches the pray, just by patting his or her back, the crystal wont activate until an hour later so that person don't know who had done it! And when it does activate the person will have no control over their thoughts. They'll just blurt out what their thinking."

"Kind of like veritaserum" George added.

"And the ministry wants to buy the whole lot of them?" Harry asked.

Bill leaned over the table to join in and said seriously. "Well, can you imagine if those things got into the wrong hands? You-know-who, knowing what we don't want him to know? The ministry's only buying them for that exact reason, with the condition these two loons don't make anymore"

"Good job really" Harry agreed.

They were interrupted by Hermione and Fleur arriving, by floo overloaded with bags of shopping.

"Harry!" Hermione dropped her bags at Ron's feet and hugged Harry, her hair nearly suffocating him. "When did you get here? We thought you weren't going to come!"

Pushing her back slightly so he could breathe again he smiled. "I said I'd be here didn't I? Just had some things to think about before I came back" He said glancing at Ginny.

Hermione followed his gaze and Grinned. "Well it took you long enough. You as bad as Ron is." She took up her bags again and gave two to Ginny. "Come on, help me with these, fluer just doesn't no when to stop buying!"

After they disappeared Harry rolled his, "That in girl language is _come up stairs and tell me what he said! I want all the gossip! "_

Ron and Bill laughed, "Ginny did the same ting when Ronnie-kins asked Hermione out at last." Bill chuckled.

Harry who had just taken a large sip of tea that Mrs Weasley made spat it out in surprise.

"You asked Hermione out?!" He asked, wiping his mouth with his hand. Ron, who was turning the same colour as his hair nodded. "Well about bloody time mate!"

"Yeah well, I just though after the funeral you only live one don't you?" Ron shrugged, looking serious.

"Yeah, me too mate….me too"


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Ron and Harry were rudely awoken by Mrs Weasley, Telling them to get up sharpish to have breakfast because they had a lot to do.

"Mpf… Wassa' Time?" Ron Groaned, pulling his duvet over his head, to avoid the first rays of sunshine that was shining through the window.

"6:45," Harry answered, pulling his shirt over his head. "Come on, or else you won't get any breakfast and we all know what your like without breakfast. Nobody wants that today" He tossed Ron his clothes then made his way down the creaky stairs down to the Kitchen.

Upon entering he noticed bill pacing up and down the length of kitchen. He wore his wedding tuck's with his shirt open slightly.

"Morning" Harry grinned at him, slapping him on the back. "Bit eager aren't we? The wedding isn't till 1 is it?"

"He's been up since 4am" smiled Ginny who walked through the door.

She smiled at her older brother then wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. "Morning" she said, before pecking him on the mouth. She went to pull back but Harry tightened his hold on her and kissed her more passionately.

"Hey hey hey! That's not what I want to see first thing in the morning!"

"Morning Ron"

As everybody sat down to eat breakfast Mrs Weasley went over the plans. "Ok so we got about 5 hours until everyone arrives. Bill I want you up stairs with the boys…you know it's bad to see the bride before the service! Fluers arriving here about 10ish, so that's when you lot go upstairs. And please no practical jokes!" she aimed this at Fred and George who pulled offended faces.

"Would we do anything like that?!" Gasped Fred.

"What do you take us for?!" Fred added shaking his head.

Bill laughed "They wont do anything mum, We're just going to have a few bevies, that's all" at the appalled his mother gave him he hastly said "One or two that's all, we wont get drunk."

"Much" Coughed Ron so only Bill and Harry could here.

So at 10 O'clock, when the floo flared into life Mrs Weasley, hysterically and rather harshly shooed the boys upstairs, yelling for Fluer not to come through yet.

Once safely upstairs Fred and George ran up to their room (the biggest bedroom in the house) and handed round the mulled mead they has stashed under their beds.

Ginny joined the lads since she couldn't stand "The whole girly girl stuff" The lads agreed she could join them only if she joined in the drinking, she gamely agreed and now two beers later she was already slightly drunk.

She took to singing Harry a song she learnt from Fred and George only changing the words.

"_Harry I love you! Harry I do! Whether apart my heart beats only for you!"_

Harry smiled politely, then glanced a look at Bill and the twins who were laughing their heads off. "Ginny babes, are you ok? Maybe you should lay off the ale a bit hmmm?"

"Nah! Don't be silly! Im fine! Im just enjoying myself!" Ginny laughed opening another bottle and handing it to Harry. Harry took it and made sure everyone else had a bottle before saying "To bill! May you be very happy with you soon to be wife!"

Cheers of agreement went round and the ale and beers kept flowing.

Just two hours later Ginny was laying on the floor with her head resting on Harry's lap, while everybody else was still drinking and talking happily. Harry looked down at his girlfriend and snorted. "Ginny, what are you doing?" She was staring up at the cracked ceiling grinning madly.

"I feel like im floating…..you wanna try it," Ginny smiled, not opening her eyes.

Bill and Ron smirked, and then Bill said "Take her to the bathroom Harry, try and sober her up a bit, before mother see's her like this.… There should be an alchomolisher potion in the cabinet."

Harry nodded in agreement and stood up heaving Ginny up with him. "Come on beautiful, let's get you sorted out before Mrs Weasley see's you in this state."

Ginny clung to his arm as they walked down the corridor to the bathroom. "You called me hic beautiful"

"Because that's what you are" Harry said, and he pushed open the door just in time for Ginny to throw up down the toilet.

Harry grimaced but rubbed her back gently while holding her hair back. After a while Harry stood up and retrieved the potion bill had suggested. Sitting on the floor next to her he uncorked the bottle and brought it to her lips. "Here just a few sips will do"

Ginny washed her face and brushed her teeth before she said. "Thanks for holding my hair…"

Laughing Harry smiled "No problem, you feeling better?"

Nodding Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder, arms around his neck. "I love you Harry, I really do"

Harry hesitated holding her close. He had never said those three simple words to anybody before, it was only at this moment he realized that not only did he love Ginny he was **in **love with her.

"I love you too."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oi! What are you two doing in there?!" Ron shouted through the bathroom door.

"Oh for havens sake Ron, we're be out in a minute, me and Harry's just talking" Ginny yelled back still leaning against harry.

"Well that's all you best be doing!" Ron muttered as he walked away.

"Come on, You had better get down stairs and get ready, you only have an hour till the service" Harry said opening the door and pausing at the stairs. They kissed passionately before ginny walked down the stairs grinning "I'll see you at the alter"

Back in Fred and Georges room Bill was all smartened up in his tucks, bow tie and all.

"Nervous, yet billy boy?" Harry said, passing him some aftershave.

"Nope, I know I doing the right thing mate, when you love someone that much you know she's the one you're meant to marry. I knew the moment I saw her"

A chorus of "Aww"'s went around and bill laughed, shrugging off the comments.

Their was a knock on the door and Mrs Weasley came in wearing a huge lilac hat and matching dress, her eyes welled up at the sight of her eldest son.

"My baby boy getting married!" she pulled her son to her in a fierce hug. "Im so proud of you!"

Pecking his mother's cheek bill smiles. "Did you come up to tell me something or to slobber on me?" he laughed.

"Oooh! The guests have arrived!" she remembered smiling. "It's time."


End file.
